


Why can't i keep my fingers off you, baby?

by zdorik_sandorik



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Table Sex, for Kei, hot and dirty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чанмин редко позволял себе думать или чувствовать себя так по отношению к Юнхо, но было что-то в этом городе, в этом  клубе, в этой комнате, что призывало забыть обо всём. Всем своим существом Юнхо манил, обещая то, чего так хотел Чанмин – забыться и отпустить самого себя.  Погрузиться с головой в пьянящее желание, которое излучал собой Юнхо и он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't i keep my fingers off you, baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellutonero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/gifts).



Большой плюс заграничных клубов в том, что не приходится волноваться о том, что тебя могут узнать. Особенно когда место настолько для vіp-персон, что те, кто не появлялся в списках по типу Форбс, могут даже не пытаться попасть туда. Клуб был роскошным, хотя это всё ещё был ночной клуб, где играли массовую  
танцевальную музыку, все же место не теряло своей эксклюзивности от этого. 

Чанмин и Юнхо были одеты великолепно, оба в дорогих чёрных костюмах, в которых они притягивали взгляды окружающих. Их компания ждала в закрытой vіp-комнате, куда их провела менеджер клуба. Комната была тёмной, со стен свисали метры тяжелого чёрного сатина, который создавал что-то наподобие купола под потолком. Невысокий столик с едой и напитками, удобные белые диваны вокруг него и торшеры, слабо освещающие комнату. Менеджер любезно пожелала приятного вечера, добавляя, что она ответственна за их комфорт и удовольствие весь вечер, поэтому они могут обращаться с любыми пожеланиями прямиком к ней.

Это была одна из небольших вечеринок в кругу не очень близких людей, которые больше были заинтересованы в выпивке и компании на вечер, но роскошь и шик заведения окупала скучный светский разговор, который приходилось вести.

Юнхо сидел невероятно близко к Чанмину, их бёдра соприкасались. В этом не было ничего такого, так как для собравшегося количества народа, небольших диванчиков было явно мало. Но для них это не было обычным непосредственным касанием, оба будто специально провоцировали больше прикосновений, больше тепла. Юнхо задевал Чанмина рукой, перегибался через колени, пытаясь взять что-то со столика, проводил пальцами по его, передавая бокал. Чанмин был напряжен от его присутствия. Всё, начиная от его одежды, до некоторой развязности после пары бокалов шампанского, до сексуальности, которую он излучал, смотря на него голодными глазами. Это опьяняло. Чанмин редко позволял себе думать или чувствовать себя так по отношению к Юнхо, но было что-то в этом городе, в этом клубе, в этой комнате, что призывало забыть обо всём. Всем своим существом Юнхо манил обещая то, чего так хотел Чанмин – забыться и отпустить самого себя. Погрузиться с головой в пьянящее желание, которое излучал собой Юнхо и он сам. 

Юнхо должен был чувствовать то же, что и он, потому что его рука легла на колено младшего, уверенно сжимая его. Когда Чанмин не подал никаких признаков недовольства, его рука невероятно медленно продвинулась выше, касаясь внутренней стороны бедра.

На момент Чанмин подумал, что их могут заметить, но их компания была слишком занята друг другом и компанией девушек из клуба, чтобы заметить. Поэтому Чанмин решил идти до конца. Руки Юнхо медленно поглаживали бедро Чанмина, иногда легко сжимая. Рука Чанмина скользнула по спине Юнхо, поднимаясь к шее. Он медленно проводил костяшками пальцев по голой коже, прежде чем запустить руку в волосы на затылке, массируя и оттягивая голову одновременно. Оттянув голову назад, он наклонился к его уху, обжигая горячим дыханием.

\- Жди меня снаружи через 5 минут.

Он поднялся с диванчика, без лишних объяснений покинув комнату. Менеджер была за дверью, и он спросил, какие vіp-комнаты остались свободными.  
Юнхо вышел ровно через пять минут, увидев всё ту же девушку-менеджера, которая попросила его следовать за ней. Vіp-комната, куда его привели, мало чем отличалась от той. Единственным исключением был стол, который был выше и он был зеркальным. Чанмин спокойно наливал шампанское в бокалы, протягивая один Юнхо. Они осушили их, не отводя глаз друг от друга. Они опустили бокалы, рука Чанмина накрыла ладонь Юнхо. Он медленно провёл пальцами вверх, к запястью, касаясь горячей кожи. Чанмин резко схватил запястье Юнхо, когда он поднял руку к его лицу, почти невесомо касаясь губ и подбородка. Момент, когда оба смотрят друг другу в глаза, ожидая, кто первым сорвётся с крючка, кто первым нажмёт на курок, и кто первым упадёт в пропасть. Они тянутся друг к другу одновременно, сливаясь в голодном поцелуе. Он открытый, мокрый, жаркий, страстный, не дающий дышать. Они боролись языками, кусали губы, грубо тянули волосы, глухо постанывали, получая невероятный кайф от самого факта их близости. Чанмин толкал Юнхо к столу. Они раздевали друг друга медленно, руки дразнят, играя с пуговицами, проводя по гладкой ткани рубашки. Когда ненужная одежда улетает к дивану, они касаются друг друга грудью, животом, прижимая партнёра как можно ближе. Их касания жаркие и уверенные, но невероятно медленные, словно пытаясь растянуть удовольствие до самого максимума, когда всё, чего ты хочешь это чужие руки на твоем теле, доводящие до исступления.

Юнхо опускается на колени перед Чанмином, кладя руки на пряжку его ремня и младший стонет в голос, потому что Юнхо не отводит взгляд ни на секунду, даже когда проводит языком по верхушке, принимая в себя его наполовину затвердевший член. Сам вид Юнхо перед ним, с его членом во рту, доводит Чанмина. Он запускает руку в волосы Юнхо, которые были немного длиннее, чем обычно, и с силой насаживает его на свой член, чувствуя стон хёна, отдающийся вибрацией в теле. Он не думает о комфорте Юнхо, имея его так, как ему хочется. Он знает, что Юнхо сам получает удовольствие, балансируя между болью и наслаждением, когда одна рука больно тянет волосы, а другая осторожно гладит затылок. Когда Чанмин чувствует, что он уже близок, он тянет Юнхо наверх за волосы, притягивая для очередного отчаянного поцелуя, на этот раз быстро стягивая с него брюки с бельем.

Чанмин развернул Юнхо спиной к себе, резко и больно опуская его лицом на стол. Юнхо зашипел от ощущения холодной поверхности на коже, но это сменилось грудным стоном, когда Чанмин коснулся его члена, и он возбудился от вида самого себя в зеркальной поверхности. Это было словно наблюдать за собой со стороны, краем глаза он мог видеть лицо Чанмина, его руки, вдавливающие голову в стол. Юнхо знал, что Чанмин прекрасно видел всю картину сверху, он наслаждался представлением. Тем, как простонал Юнхо, когда Чанмин ввёл в него первый палец, как царапал стекло, когда тот торопливо его растягивал, как прикрывал глаза, когда Чанмин находил особо чувствительные места. И Юнхо изогнулся сильнее, расставляя ноги шире, полностью открываясь перед Чанмином, принимая бесстыдную и почти унизительную позу, но ему было всё равно. Ничто не было важнее его тела, и Чанмина, вбивающегося в него, его низких стонов, и его имени, которое он повторял как одержимый. Юнхо сам чувствовал себя одержимым им, одержимым эгоистическим чувством того, что сейчас, в этот момент и эту секунду Чанмин хочет его также как он его, для него не существует ничего другого. 

Они кончают одновременно, с громким стоном и Чанмин обессилено падает сверху на Юнхо, зарываясь носом в изгиб шеи, упиваясь их запахом. Его грудь сбивчиво поднимается и опускается в такт Юнхо, сердце бешено стучит. Его рука медленно касается Юнхо, переплетая их пальцы. Чанмин закрывает глаза, не оставляя ни одной мысли в голове кроме Юнхо. Ему было всё равно, что потом он пожалеет об этом, всё, о чём Чанмин мог думать, это о них. Сейчас ему было наплевать на все доводы, которые он приводил самому себе, важен был только Юнхо, его тело, его сбивчивое дыхание, его пальцы, которые обжигали его руку. Его близость ощутимее, чем когда-либо. Он был впервые так уязвим перед Юнхо, это пугало, но одновременно он чувствовал себя так, как никогда прежде. Поэтому он не произнёс ни слова, только крепче сжал его руку, не желая отпускать его.


End file.
